Utilisateur:Eidolon2010
Sur ma personne Je suis "né" sur Wikia sur le wiki Transformers anglophone, le lundi 25 janvier 2010, à 22h49. Les informations que je révèle sont véridiques, alors aucune brimade ou EXÉCUTION!!! Je ne suis pas spécialement beau, je suis peut-être pas un génie dans tous les domaines, on peut me reprocher certains choix, mais quand je fais une chose, je la fais parce qu'elle me plaît. Je suis un brin rêveur, je pense à des idées de jeux, de personnages, de musiques, ... Mais, je n'arrive qu'à bien les dessiner dans ma tête uniquement car, pour les personnages: c'est une catastrophe, je ne sais pas dessiner; pour les chansons, j'ai une voix très pourrie (selon moi, quoique pour certaines chansons, ça passe)... J'aime le bleu, certains domaines de l'univers vidéo-ludique, les amis, les personnes de bonne foi... J'inscris sur ma liste noire toute personne de mauvaise foi, toute personne ayant un attrait pour le sexe, les drogues, ou autre, toute personne utilisant toute forme de violence (qu'elle soit verbale ou physique), les vandales, les hypocrites... Enfin bref, je suis un inconditionnel de toute forme de RPGs et de Survivals. Kingdom Hearts est ma série favorite de RPG. Mais je dois dire qu'au début, j'étais sceptique. Quand mon frère m'avait offert ce jeu, je pensais: "J'aurais voulu avoir FFX. Mais bon, un RPG est un RPG". Et dès que j'ai commencé à jouer, et regardé la magnifique introduction en entendant "Simple and Clean" de Utada Hikaru en arrière-plan, j'ai tout de suite adoré. Cela permettait de changer de Final Fantasy ou d'autres RPGs classiques. L'histoire offrait la possibilité de découvrir la profondeur du cœur humain, ce qui était intéressant. Et puis ce mélange de Square et de Disney est incroyable, on a des personnages de dessins animés dans un jeu servi par un scénario sombre. Donc KH est devenu mon jeu favori, même aujourd'hui. Même si je ne possède pas tous les épisodes, je resterai fidèle à ce jeu d'exception. Note: Si j'ai des goûts de chiotte, ça me regarde. Projets *Ordonner alphabétiquement par nom de famille les membres du staff. *Finir les pages de staff (prochainement: la quinzaine d'illustrateurs (voir un peu plus, mais en commençant par Gen Kobayashi: Ishii, Tsukada, Kawaguchi, Minagawa, Sato et Yamane ensuite), (crédits de chi à trouver...) *Revoir des Walkthroughs des épisodes précédents pour repérer des pistes manquantes: II.5 ReMIX (Kingdom Hearts II -Final Mix-). *Voix (quand le staff sera fini: uniquement les voix principales, verra pour le reste) *Crédits des singles et albums (avec Kanjis), et ajouter les scans. *Trouver des photos de staff (via ultimanias アルティマニア ?): essayer d'en trouver, c'est SUPER ULTRA dur XD Autres *Prendre les requêtes musicales (principalement des jeux japonais, ou quelques jeux occidentaux, voire d'autres trucs... (si le projet est intéressant)) Pages annexes *Mon Bac à Sable *Mon idée de casting *Les BO non-officielles *Musiciens *Crédits Mes ennemis mortels #Avex Entertainment, EMI Records Japan, Pony Canyon, Sony Music Japan, Toy's Factory #Tsubasa Records, Universal Music Japan, Square Enix (juste à cause de Naoki Yoshida) #Victor Entertainment, For Life Music, Warner Music Japan (à cause de White Light) #King Records S'il n'est pas sur le KHWiki *Est en train d'aider à la reconstruction de FFWiki, MWiki, DWiki, ou SMTWiki *Est à la fac *Recherche des jeux manquants dans sa séance shopping *Car il a la flemme Progression dans la série *''Kingdom Hearts'': Terminé à 100% *''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'': En pause (Sora, 13ème étage, Vs Marluxia (Spectre)) *''Kingdom Hearts II'': Terminé à 100% *''Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days'': Terminé, Couronnes à 100%, Missions (Sceaux et épreuves) à 100%: en cours *''Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep'': Terra: fini (sauf mini-jeux et boss optionnels), Ventus: idem (à part VV fait), Aqua: idem (que Terra), Final: voir Aqua *''Kingdom Hearts: Re:coded'': Terminé (sauf Mode Avatar) *''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'': Terminé, fait les objectifs annexes: finir le mode Transition avec Riku, finir le combat effréné (Nv Cb 6)... *''Kingdom Hearts -HD 1.5 ReMIX-'': Days: regardé (Trophées: 100 %), Final Mix: fini (Trophées: 90 %), Re:Chain of Memories: fini (Trophées: 60 %) *''Kingdom Hearts -HD 2.5 ReMIX-'': je le prendrai quand il sera à 20€ (sûrement...) *''Kingdom Hearts III'': Quand j'aurais une console Next-Gen... Caractéristiques: *'Série RPG favorite:' Kingdom Hearts *'Secondes séries RPG favorites:' Shin Megami Tensei, Final Fantasy, Shadow Hearts, Xenosaga, Drakengard *'Série Survival favorite:' Silent Hill *'Seconde série Survival favorite:' Resident Evil, Dead Space *'Série hors RPG/Survival favorite:' Ratchet & Clank *'Secondes séries hors RPG/Survival favorites:' Super Smash Bros, Mario, Starfox, Pikmin, Metroid, Metal Gear, Bayonetta *'Thèmes musicaux du moment:' Isolation (Alien: Isolation), Oblivion (Susanne Sundfør/M83\''Oblivion''), if - "Single Thought" (Renka/Hiroki Morishita|Kouhei Maeda\''Fire Emblem Fates''), Blood Rage (David Vives/Go Shiina\''God Eater 2: Rage Burst''), Journey's End (Ingrid Gerdes (Força)/Go Shiina\''Tales of Zestiria''), Proud of You (Hekiru Shiina/Naoto Kine - Mikio Sakai|Yukinojo Mori\''R-Type: Final''), reaching out for our future (Kanako Ito/Yuzo Koshiro|Shigeo Komori\''Etrian Odyssey Untold 2: The Knight of Fafnir'') *'OSTs du moment:' Persona Q, God Eater Series *'BOs recherchées pour écouter:' Propelled Life, Drakengard 3 Arrange Tracks, Persona 4 Golden Animation, l'album 15ème anniversaire de Hikki,... *'Chansons recherchées pour écouter:' ... *'Artistes anglophones préférés:' Mary Elizabeth McGlynn, Donna Burke, ... *'Artistes japonais préférés:' Utada Hikaru, Yumi Kawamura, Shihoko Hirata, Mayumi Fujita, Lotus Juice, Emi Evans, Nami Nakagawa, Megumi Hayashibara, Joelle, Nana Mizuki, Yoko Takahashi... *'Artistes N°1:' Utada Hikaru, Mary Elizabeth McGlynn *'Compositeurs préférés:' Yoko Shimomura, Akira Yamaoka, Shoji Meguro, Yuki Kajiura, Nobuo Uematsu, Masashi Hamauzu... Aimerais avoir 200px|thumb|Un jour, il y aura de l'espoir... #''Catherine'', Shadow Hearts, Koudelka (les recherche désespérément) #''Another Code: Mémoires Doubles'' #La série Trauma #Une grande partie des Shin Megami Tensei (si les éditeurs européens arrivent se mettre d'accord pour une fois: à voir: Persona 2: Innocent Sin (PSP), Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers (3DS), Devil Summoner: Vs the Soulless Army (PS2), Maken Shao: Demon Sword (PS2), Devil Survivor: Overclocked (3DS), Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker (3DS), Persona 3 Portable (PSP)) (en vue: Persona 3 FES (PSN), ...) #l'intégralité des Kingdom Hearts (2.5 en vue, puis patiente jusqu'à KHIII) #l'intégralité des Final Fantasy (le II, Dissidia (?), FFT, Chocobo's Dungeon, les 2 My Life as... (?). La série des Theatrhythm et les MMO ne m'intéresse pas.) #l'intégralité des Silent Hill (Book of Memories) #l'intégralité des Resident Evil (Resident Evil 2, 3, Survivor, Revelations 2) #Les Mario RPG (Mario & Luigi 3-5, Super Mario RPG, Puzzle & Dragons: Super Mario Bros Edition), les Mario Party (tous sauf le 4, le 5 et le 8), puis on verra... #Les Starfox (Adventures, Assault et Zero) #Les Zelda (à partir de GB sur portable: verra pour les autres sur Console Virtuelle... / (en vue: Link's Awakening (via eShop), Oracle of Seasons (via eShop), Oracle of Ages (via eShop), Link's Crossbow Training ou Four Swords Adventures (quand je les retrouverais))) #Les Pikmin (Pour avoir une armée à mon service !: Pikmin 1 et 2 à trouver) #Les Metroid (en vue: Metroid 2 (?), Metroid Prime: Federation Force (?)) #La série Fire Emblem (en vue: Blazing Sword, Sacred Stones, Shadow Dragon (tous via eShop)) #Un Kirby moderne (Wii/3DS/Wii U) (pour les quelques thèmes au-dessus du lot, je veux bien me laisser tenter :p) #La série Project Zero #La série Forbidden Siren #La série Golden Sun (?) #D'autres BO ou guides de jeux... #Je verrai pour le reste... Jeux attendus #''Genei Ibunroku#FE'' (Atlus - Intelligent Systems / Wii U) _ RPG (Shin Megami Tensei x Fire Emblem = *o*) #''Persona 5'' (Atlus / PS3-PS4) _ RPG (Lier invocation démoniaque et prince de la cambriole: So Epic :o) #''NieR Automata'' (Platinum Games \ Square Enix / PS4) _ Action-RPG (Surprise totale o.o J'attends à du grandiose :D ) #''Final Fantasy XV'' (Square-Enix / PS4-One) _ Action-RPG #''StarFox Zero'' (Platinum Games \ Nintendo / Wii U) _ Shoot (Une énième ré-itération du premier opus, mais là, ça envoie du lourd) #''Kingdom Hearts III'' (Square-Enix / PS4-One) _ Action-RPG #''Bravely Second'' (Silicon Studio \ Square-Enix / 3DS) _ RPG (Magnolia Forever :D) #''Life is Strange'' (DontNod \ Square-Enix / PS3-360-PS4-One-PC) (peut être intéressant, malgré son format) #''The Evil Within'' (Tango Gameworks / PS3-360-PS4-One-PC) _ Survival (quand il sera bradé: comme Revelations 2) #Je verrais ensuite... Concernant Kingdom Hearts: Qui suis-je ? J'aime... Ce qui concerne le jeu Jeux complétés Jeux aimés/détestés Ma liste de lecture Préférences (bis) Généralités Musique *'Personnage KH favori:' Aqua *'Autres persos KH favoris:' DiZ, Kairi, Naminé et Xion *'Personnage FF favori: 'Cloud *'Personnage Disney favori: 'La Bête *'Antagonistes favoris:' Xehanort et toutes ses incarnations, Vanitas *'Éléments favoris:' Lune, Bois, Métal *'Top 5 des musiques dans la série:' Dearly Beloved+, A Twinkle in the Sky/''The Worlds of Dream Drops'', Destati+, Eternal Moments/''At Dusk, I Will Think of You'', Night in the Dark Dream *'Top 5 des musiques de personnages:' Musique pour la tristesse de Xion, Aqua, Ventus, Naminé, Kairi *'Top 5 des musiques d'exploration:' Keyblade Graveyard Horizon, Castle Oblivion, Sacred Moon+, Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden+, Cavern of Remembrance *'Top 5 des musiques de combat:' Night of Tragedy, Deep Drive, Forgotten Challenge, Scherzo Di Notte/''Black Garden''+, Deep Anxiety *'Top 5 des musiques de Boss:' Hunter of the Dark, Disappeared+, Vector to the Heavens, Forze Del Male, Dark Impetus/Impeto Oscuro *'Musiques détestées:' toutes les musiques d'Atlantica *'Personnage détesté:' Pat *'Antagonistes détestés: '''Tous les antagonistes Disney *'Éléments détestés:' Terre, Illusion *'Mini-jeux détestés:' Glaces à gogo (trop frustrant) 'Incertitudes sur la série: ?) Concernant le nouvel opus de la série avant Kingdom Hearts III, j'aimerais savoir s'il y aura au moins 1 info sur les originaux des membres IX, X, XI et XII de l'Organisation XIII (j'aimerais bien connaître leurs noms). M) J'ai remarqué qu'il y a des petites différences entre les musiques de l'OST et celle du jeu, du moins pour certaines d'entre elles. Par exemple avec The Corrupted, on entend moins l'orgue dans le jeu, contrairement dans l'OST où on l'entend clairement. Même constat pour Graceful Assassin, dans Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories, on entend un peu plus d'orgue que dans l'OST. Voici le lien pour écouter la version du jeu (c'est la seule version in-game que j'ai pu trouver de toutes les musiques de la série): ici Si vous aussi vous avez remarqué cela, faîtes-le moi savoir (je suis peut être le seul, qui sait?). Si vous pouvez me dire où trouver ces versions "in-game", écrivez-moi. '''Avenir pour la série (espoirs de fan): #Que toute la série soit sans DLC payants #Un Kingdom Hearts avec Kairi dans l'équipe, qu'elle puisse enfin participer aux combats #Un Kingdom Hearts avec un New Game + #Un film Kingdom Hearts, ''connaissant le succès de la série, un film pourrait être le bienvenu (une série animée, ça me paraît moins envisageable). A la manière d'Advent Children''. #Un Kingdom Hearts fait par les fans? Fichier:SaixTimbre.png Catégorie:Utilisateurs